supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Devil World
Devil World (''デビルワールド Debiru Wārudo'') es un videojuego desarrollado y publicado por Nintendo para la NES en 1984 (Japón) y en 1987 (Europa). El juego nunca fue lanzado en América debido a que en la época Nintendo of America mantenía fuera, de manera muy estricta, el uso de símbolos religiosos. Esto hizo que Devil World apareciera muy poco en el futuro, resumiendo su relevancia a pequeños cameos en otros videojuegos, principalmente de exclusividad japonesa. Esto tampoco cambió con el lanzamiento del juego en la Consola Virtual, restricto a las regiones en las que salió la versión de NES. Desarrollado por Shigeru Miyamoto, creó al famoso Yoshi basado en su antiguo personaje Tamagon. Historia y jugabilidad En el juego, el jugador controla a un dragón llamado Tamagon (verde para el primer jugador, rojo para el segundo), el cual debe reunir cruces y biblias para detener al Demonio. Según el manual del juego el personaje principal está perdido en los laberintos de Devil World, según el juego está allí para atacar ese mundo. La jugabilidad es comparada a la de Pac-Man, siendo que el jugador controla al personaje, incapaz de escupir fuego a no ser con el uso de biblias o cruces y debe explorar diferentes laberintos en busca de las mismas. Las cruces sirven para atacar a los enemigos del juego al igual que las biblias, a diferencia que cuatro de estas últimas deben ser llevadas a un sarcófago que hay en el centro del mismo para espantar al Demonio, que estará moviendo la cámara para aplastar al dragón entre las paredes. En el laberinto hay bolas mágicas para comer y ganar puntos, así como otros objetos de bonificación. Los enemigos, Co-Devil (deambula por el nivel), Medaan, el hombre huevo frito (al ser atacado puede ser comido, pero este después revive) y Bon-Bon (aparece desde el nivel 7) también dan puntos al ser vencidos. Al final de cada laberinto hay un nivel de bonificación sin enemigos. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Tamagon aparece como un trofeo exclusivo en la versión japonesa de Super Smash Bros. Melee, pero es accesible en la versión americana por medio de emulación, el Menú de depuración, o métodos externos; este fue eliminado totalmente en la versión europea. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Tamagon aparece como una pegatina. El Demonio, el villano del juego, es un ayudante y un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. La música del menú de inicio aparece mezclada con otras en una de las canciones del juego, Famicom Medley. Descripción del trofeo Dado que el trofeo de Tamagon solo existe en la versión americana y japonesa de Super Smash Bros. Melee, aquí se presentará solamente la descripción en inglés americana y una traducción de esta al español. Inglés right|90px :Tamagon :This is the main character of a Japanese NES game never released in North America. In this quirky maze game, your goal was to work your way through a series of scrolling mazes while battling the cyclopean henchmen of a large, winged demon. Tamagon not only had to worry about the evil creatures, but also the walls, which were extremely harmful. :*''Demon World (Japan Only)'' Traducción :Tamagon :Este es el personaje principal de un juego de NES japonés nunca lanzado en América del norte. En este peculiar juego de laberintos, tu objetivo era abrirte paso a través de una serie de laberintos desplazándote mientras luchas contra los enormes esbirros de un gran demonio alado. Tamagon no solo tenía que preocuparse por las criaturas malvadas, sino también de las paredes, que eran extremadamente dañinas. :*''Devil World (Solo Japón)'' Galería Pantalla de titulo de Devil World.png|Pantalla de título del juego. Demonio moviendo la pantalla en Devil World.jpg|Captura del juego. Curiosidades *El juego tiene su nombre mal escrito en el trofeo de Tamagon, siendo que aparece como Demon World, un posible cambio de la palabra Devil por el nombre del villano principal, el Demonio (Demon en inglés). **Otro error es que se trata al juego como único de Japón, siendo que también fue lanzado en Europa. Véase también Categoría:Universo Devil World